Enfin 18 ans
by Vampirou
Summary: Il a enfin 18 ans, et il est diplomé, il peut lui dire qu'il l'aime maintenant


**Hello !**

 **Pairing : Pas vraiment enfin c'est compliqué**

 **Rating K**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **On se retrouve en bas ^^**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Stiles était devant son miroir depuis déjà vingts bonnes minutes et plus il se regardait, plus il se sentait stupide. Quelle idée aussi d'être amoureux ? Enfin être amoureux n'était pas vraiment le problème, le problème, c'était surtout de qui ! Chris Argent, sérieusement ? On ne pouvait pas faire plus compliquer.

Après tout ce n'était pas comme si le gars avait l'âge d'être son père, était le père d'une de ses amies, amie qui était morte tuée par un oni contrôlé par un Nogitsune dans son corps d'adolescent hyperactif. Nom d'un chien ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir sinon il allait avoir un ulcère.

Après le Mexique tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Pas de créatures surnaturelles bizarres, excepté Jordan, dont on ignorait encore la nature. Pas de liste noire. Pas de mort. Juste de la tranquillité. Et c'était là, ce petit moment où rien ne se passe, où tu commences à penser un peu à toi et pas à toute cette connerie surnaturelle. C'est ce moment où tu te rends compte de certaines choses. Comme le fait que tu t'es éloigné de ta "petite amie" et que finalement, ça ne te faisait rien. Et puis il y avait cette alarme qui sonnait dans ta tête à chaque fois que tu le voyait dans d'autre circonstance, des circonstances où personne n'allait mourir.

Stiles avait fini par comprendre ce que signifiait cette alarme dans sa tête, c'était pour ça qu'il était là devant son miroir à essayé de dompter ses cheveux. Il avait 18 ans et il allait enfin pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

\- Mec, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda son meilleur ami en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Mais avant ça, il fallait qu'il aille à sa remise de diplôme.

0o0

Ils étaient là prêts à recevoir leur diplôme, attendant qu'on appelle leurs noms, certains manqueraient toujours à l'appel. Allison, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Aiden, Ethan, Kira qui était partie retrouver sa mère et Malia qui était partie à la poursuite du DesertWolf. Ses amis qui auraient dû avoir leurs diplômes avec eux.

Lydia était major de promotion, comment en aurait-il pu être autrement? Scott au grand étonnement de tous fut diplômé avec mention, tout comme Stiles. Le shérif, la mère de Scott et la mère de Lydia étaient au premier rang, fiers de leurs enfants, qu'ils aient réussi malgré tout.

Lydia s'avança au micro, prêt à déballer son speech, mais Stiles avait arrêté d'écouter. Il était là. Il était venu.

Le nouveau diplômé ne pensait pas qu'il allait venir, son message était resté sans réponse au même titre que les dizaines d'autres qu'il avait envoyés au cours de sa dernière année.  
À la fin du discours de la banshee, tous les élèves s'éparpillèrent pour retrouver leurs familles. Stiles qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux son invité, dû s'arrêter à la hauteur de son père qui l'enlaça pour le féliciter.

\- Je suis fier de toi, fils.  
\- Merci papa, moi aussi je suis fier de moi.

Son père leva les yeux au ciel à sa remarque. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de repartir au travail. Stiles profita du fait que son meilleur ami et sa meilleure amie soit occupé avec leurs parents pour rejoindre celui qu'il désirait tant revoir. En se faufilant parmi la foule et en jouant des coudes parfois - les gens étaient vraiment obligés de rester en plein milieu du chemin ?- il se retrouva face à lui.

\- Bonjour. Souffla-t-il. Vous avez reçu mon message. Évidemment que vous avez reçu mon message sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Quoi que vous puissiez être là et c'est une coïncidence et je vais me taire parce que je vais commencer à dire n'importe quoi.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme aux yeux d'acier hocha la tête, non sans un petit sourire amusé.

\- Merci d'être venu. Je n'étais pas sûr que vous viendriez. J'avais quelque chose à vous dire de très important et je... Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller quelque part. Je sais qu'on est déjà quelque part, mais je veux dire ailleurs qu'ici, dans un autre endroit où il y aurait moins de monde et où on serait assis et avec à boire, ouais se serait bien d'avoir à boire...  
\- Stiles. Respire. Coupa le chasseur.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Stiles invita Argent à le suivre vers le terrain de Lacrosse. Ils s'installèrent sur les gradins, l'un en face de l'autre. Stiles se détestait d'avoir oublié de mettre du déodorant avant de partir, il était tellement stressé qu'il était certain de ressembler à une flaque ambulante.

\- Stiles, tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda le plus âgé.  
\- Oui ça va je... C'est juste que je sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Je... Je suis désolé pour Allison... Enfin non. Je veux dire... Bien sûr que je suis désolé pour Allison, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous savez, non, vous ne savez pas puisque je dois vous le dire.

Et là, c'était cet autre moment dans la vie, ce moment au ralenti. Cet instant où on lâches prise, où on saute sans filets.

\- Je suis amoureux de vous.

On retiens notre souffle, on attends, on a l'impression de mourir tellement l'attente est longue.

\- Stiles... Soupira Chris.  
\- Je sais, ne dites rien. Coupa Stiles en levant la main. Je sais que je suis qu'un gamin de 18 ans et que je suis un garçon. Mais il fallait que je vous le dise.

L'hyperactif leva la tête pour regarder les nuages, tandis que Chris scrutait son profil. Son nez en trompette, ses grains de beauté qui parsemaient sa peau, la rougeur sur ses joues due à sa récente révélation. Stiles était un beau jeune homme. Jeune. Perdu dans ses pensées contradictoires, le chasseur ne se rendit pas compte que son cadet avait repris son laïus, sa tête toujours relevée vers le soleil pour profiter de sa chaleur.

\- Vous savez je n'attend pas de vous que vous m'aimiez. C'est juste que, le semestre prochain j'entrerais à l'université et j'avais besoin de me libérer de ça.

Tout à coup ce n'était plus l'adolescent maladroit qui était en face de lui mais un jeune homme qui, par ce qui l'avait vécu, avait pris en maturité et en sagesse.

\- Je vais me retrouver loin de Beacon Hills, loin de Scott, loin de tout ça et je ne pense pas avoir d'autre chance de vous croiser. Alors je suis content que vous soyez venu.  
\- Stiles... Souffla le chasseur.

Le jeune tourna la tête vers son aîné. Décontenancé par ce regard ambré, le chasseur perdit une nouvelle fois le fil de ses pensées.

\- Je... Reprit-il. Tu... Hum. Je... Ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Stiles se mit à rire, lui qui avait tant stressé avant de se déclarer se sentait si léger à présent.

\- Je pense que personne ne s'attendait à ça. Répondit Stiles.

Le sourire éblouissant que le jeune diplômé envoya au chasseur l'acheva. Son cerveau bugua et redémarra en mode automatique. Ainsi sans vraiment comprendre comment, les lèvres de Chris s'étaient déposées délicatement sur les lèvres de Stiles. Le baiser resta chaste, rien de plus qu'un effleurement. Le cœur de Stiles en avait raté quelques battements.

_ Je crois que... Personne ne s'attendait à ça non plus. Argua Chris étonné de ce qu'il venait de faire, à quelques centimètres du visage de Stiles qui avait perdu l'usage de la parole.

Chris Argent venait de l'embrasser. Cette information avait beau tourner et retourner dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas l'analyser.  
Un peu inquiet par la soudaine léthargie de Stiles, le chasseur recula pour permettre au jeune de respirer. Lui-même était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de faire. Embrasser Stiles. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ça avait été agréable ? C'était un gamin, un gamin qu'il avait vu grandir, Chris ne pouvait pas s'enticher d'un jeune de 18 ans ! Un jeune de 18 ans qui avait connu sa défunte fille et qui était le fils du shérif par la même occasion. Non, c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Stiles lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais comment pouvait il dire ça, comment avait il put tomber amoureux de lui? Lui le chasseur écorché par la vie, qui avait tout perdu...

Avant que Stiles ne reprenne part avec la réalité, il prit la parole, il fallait qu'il arrête ça, même s'il n'avait rien à arrêter étant donné que rien n'avait commencé.

\- Stiles... Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je... Je ne dois pas faire ça.

Chris ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, lui briser le cœur, mais il le devait pour le bien du jeune et pour le sien. Stiles était jeune, il avait la vie devant lui pour retomber amoureux d'une personne avec qui il pourrait construire quelque chose. Il vivra heureux avec cette autre personne.

\- Ça va, je vais bien. Déclara le jeune hyperactif avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Clairement, ça n'allait pas, même pas du tout, il voulait mourir, s'enfuir vite et loin, mais s'il montrait un quelconque signe de tristesse ou de déception, Chris s'en voudrait alors qu'il ne fallait pas, c'était de sa faute à lui.

\- Je devrais partir maintenant, Scott et Lydia vont se demander où je suis et ils vont vouloir me chercher et ils ne sont pas au courant de... Ça. Donc je vais y aller maintenant.

L'hyperactif se leva et parti avec toute la dignité qui lui restait, en somme très peu selon lui.  
Alors qu'il regardait le jeune s'éloigner Chris ressenti un léger pincement au cœur. Certes, il n'était pas amoureux de lui, mais il appréciait Stiles, beaucoup, peut être même un peu trop au vu des derniers événements... Il venait de lui briser le cœur... Le chasseur voulait se gifler si fort à cet instant. Dieu qu'il était stupide !

0o0

Le jeune diplômé arriva à la hauteur de ses amis, jusque-là, il n'avait pas cédé au maelström d'émotion qui s'agitait en lui. Alors que Scott se rapprochait de lui, ses larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

_ Mec, t'étais... Stiles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Paniqua Scott.

Stiles se jeta dans les bras de son presque frère, cédant à la pression de ses sentiments. Lydia parcourut la distance qui les séparait quand elle s'aperçut de la situation.

\- Je pensais que ça irai... Que je pourrais encaisser. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas... Mais ça fait mal putain ! Pourquoi il m'a embrassé ? Pourquoi ? J'aurais pu gérer sans ça ! Craqua Stiles  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda le loup-garou en soulevant le visage mouillé de son meilleur ami.  
\- Je crois qu'il parle de Chris... Annonça doucement Lydia.  
\- De qui ?  
\- Argent, il parle de Chris Argent. C'est ça ? C'est pour ça qu'il était là, tu lui as demandé de venir ? S'informa la rousse auprès de son meilleur ami.

Scott fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. Stiles regarda Lydia et hocha la tête avec tristesse.

\- Tu savais, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Sanglota l'hyperactif.  
\- Evidemment que je savais ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, ça, je ne comprends pas ! Sérieusement, Stiles, tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est un chasseur, c'est le père d'Allison ! Il a presque l'âge de ton père ! Bon sang Stiles ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.  
\- Je sais tout ça Lyd's, t'es pas obligé de me le rappeler d'accord ! J'espérais rien, je voulais juste me soulager, pouvoir aller à l'université le cœur léger ! Et résultat, c'est tout l'inverse, j'ai l'impression que je vais crever, que plus rien n'a d'importance... Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et aller me coucher.  
\- Stiles... Tenta-t-elle doucement en approchant sa main de son visage. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas de faire de la peine.  
\- Tu es amoureux de Chris Argent. Wow. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Stiles explosa de rire devant la tête de son bro. C'est qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur remède contre un chagrin d'amour. Il avait encore le cœur dévasté, car rien ne s'arrangeait juste avec un sourire. Il savait aussi qu'il ne verrait pas Chris courir jusqu'à lui et qu'il ne lui demanderait pas pardon et ne lui déclarerait pas son amour. Il savait qu'ils ne vivraient pas heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps au pays des licornes violettes. Mais son meilleur ami et sa meilleure amie étaient là et la tête déconfite de Scott valait son pesant d'or.

Attrapant ses amis par les épaules, ils se dirigèrent vers le parking.

_ Attend mais t'es genre vraiment amoureux de lui. Comment ?  
_ Oui Scott et je sais pas c'est comme ça. Toi t'as pas choisi de tomber amoureux de gmgfrfr.  
_ Tais toi, ne dis rien. Paniqua Scott en posant la main sur la bouche de son presque frère et en lancant un regard alerte en direction de Lydia.  
\- Tu es amoureux Scott ? Demanda Lydia en arquant un sourcil et souriant avec sadisme.  
\- Hmf... C'est... Commença Scott avant de se raidir. Stiles.

L'hyperactif se tourna vers son meilleur ami en haussant un sourcil.

_ Chris t'a embrassé. Continua le loup-garou.  
_ Je sais...  
_ Mais pourquoi ? Questionna Scott les sourcils froncés.

Fin ( ou peut être pas)

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Voila Voila ...**

 **Tout le monde est vivant ! Et tout le monde voit !**

 **D'accord il y a peut être un petit coeur brisé mais c'est pas si méchant, si ? Et puis il y a un peu d'espoir, non ?**

 **Bon bah dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensée ^^**

 **Bisous Bisous !**


End file.
